


Moment of Lust

by Senigata



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senigata/pseuds/Senigata
Summary: A short scene between three very special people. Based on a fan art byKukumomo
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Moment of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a real quick one that's been occupying my mind for a couple of days and had to get out. Absolutely un-beta'd. 
> 
> Based on an awesome artwork by Kukumomo which can be found [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kukumomoart/status/1192945406264643584)

**Moment of Lust**

  
  


Tifa moaned out as she grinded her hips against Cloud’s, seeing stars for the fraction of a second as his cock reached the deepest point inside her. 

“Cloud...” 

In front of her, Aerith threw her head back, her hips gyrating as Cloud ate her out, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of that lovely behind.

Flesh slapped on flesh, as Tifa started to bounce up and down, and she could hear Cloud’s muffled moans of approval as she rode him. Reaching a hand out, the flower girl cupped one of her bouncing tits, playfully pulling on her hardened nipple.

“You’re so damn hot,” she murmured and leaned forward, crashing their lips together, tongue immediately plunging inside her waiting mouth. Underneath her, Cloud’s thrusts started to become frantic and she could feel her insides twist and turn as her climax was approaching fast. Aerith too started to grind her hips more aggressively.

Tearing her lips away, Aerith leaned close to her ear.

“Come for him. Take every last drop!” Aerith demanded.

Not being able to hold on anymore, Tifa let out a lustful scream, her orgasm crashing down on her like a tidal wave.

“Tifa!” With one last thrust, Cloud exploded inside her, filling her with his hot seed as her insides milked him for all he was worth. She saw Aerith’s face contort in pleasure, eyes slamming shut and body stiffening as she came with a loud wail of ecstasy.

All three remained like this for what felt like an eternity, their bodies being rocked by the most intense orgasm any of them had ever experienced. 

Panting loudly, their bodies eventually went slack and they collapsed into a pile of limbs and sweat. When Tifa and Aerith finally returned to their senses, they immediately rolled off Cloud and snuggled against him.

The barmaid smiled when Aerith reached over Cloud’s chest and interlaced their fingers. Her pussy was pulsing to the rhythm of her heartbeat while some of his cum dripped lazily out of her hole, and she closed her eyes, simply enjoying this peaceful moment of absolute bliss, wishing that it would last forever.

  
  



End file.
